This invention is directed to a device for protecting one""s wrist to alleviate the potential for injury to the median nerve caused by constant pressure on the intracarpal canal.
It has been determined that many computer keyboard operators are not trained typists who were trained so their hands would float over the keys. The typist""s hands were to be held in a natural position and their hand had to do small amounts of exercise with loading/rolling the paper, returning the carriage, etc. Computer operators must rest their wrists on a keyboard or a pad while holding their hands in extension. A wrist, without a supportive device, can exert up to 90 mm pressure while in full extension. Sunderland suggest the impairment of the median nerve goes from venous congestion to anoxic endothelial damage to impaired blood supply and hypoxia (Sunderland, S. The Nerve Lesion in the Canal Tunnel Syndrome, J. Neural Neurosurg Psychiatry 1976, 39:61526).
Edema of the nerve further accelerates the rise in pressure and vascular compromise worsens. Over time, nerve injury results in irreversible axonal degeneration, fibrosis and demyelination. The poor outcomes of surgical correction at this stage are a disappointment to all (Ref Gelberman, R.H. et al, xe2x80x9cCarpal Tunnel Syndromexe2x80x9d. A Scientific Basis for Clinical Care. Ortho Clin Namer Jan. 19, 1988 (1):115-24).
Fransson-Hull and Kilbom conducted a systematic study of the pain threshold patterns for the hand. They showed that the pain increased with greater duration and intensity of the pressure and that some of the parts of the hand were more sensitive to pressure than others, e.g., the median nerve being one. Applied Ergonomics 24 (3):181-189,1993.
This invention is directed to a wrist support that protects the intracarpal canal from exertional pressure without decreasing functional mobility. This device does not encroach on the mobility of the forearm, thumb or wrist in any plane of motion, yet provides neutral warmth as well as providing the protective tunnel for the median nerve.
Cosmetically, the device appears similar to an athletic type wrist band or sweat band. It is comfortable to wear, non-restrictive, but with support when needed to keep pressure off the median nerve. As it appears more athletic in nature, the psychological component may increase wearing compliance. It is not intended to take the place of medical treatment; however, it does not require a prescription and can be utilized by wise consumers to prevent repetitive stress disorders. It is easy to slip over the hand and to line up the tunnel with the center of the hand, palm up, and retains its position during use without restricting hand or wrist movement.
The device is lightweight, one size fits all (though not recommended for wrist greater than about 10xe2x80x3). It is not cumbersome, it can be worn while preforming tasks other than keyboarding, including recommended hand exercises. There is no left or right discrimination, speeding up set up time. There are no straps or closures, as in common in the prior art devices, and the device does not restrict functional mobility in any plane of motion.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a wrist support which will keep pressure off the median nerve while resting the wrist on a surface.
Another object is to provide a wrist device which is comfortable to wear, which is lightweight and easy to position on the wrist.
Still another object is to provide a device in which one size fits all up to a certain size wrist.